In the Shadows of Equestria
by The Pant Buckler
Summary: When a lonely human is ripped from his universe by an unstoppable force what will he do to survive? Who will help him and who will harm him?
1. Chapter 1

Drew's eyes shot open as his light flared on.

"Drew get up, you've got school, get ready!" He sat up and stretched. After he yawned he hopped out of bed and got on with his morning routine. He threw on some jeans and a green polo. He slipped some socks on and put his new shoes on.

He reached into the cabinet and retrieved the cheerios which he then deposited into his bowl. He took the milk out of the fridge and poured it into his bowl. After finishing his cereal he went and brushed his hair and teeth. He replaced his old bands with new ones.

After grabbing his bag Drew got in the front seat of the XTerra.

"What are you doing today in school?", his step-mother asked.

"No idea", was his response. After this one exchange of question and answer there was only a bit of small talk before they reached the school. The Righteous Neikirk (N-eye-kerk) Scholastic Academy is one of the finest (and non-existentistist) schools in the country.

The courtyard was 2 square miles long and 3 square miles wide. Drew walked the extent of the courtyard to rendezvous with his friends.

"Hello", he said. His friends seemed to be out of it and didn't even notice he was there. Though this didn't go unnoticed.

"HEEELLLOOO!", he half yelled, waving his hand in front of Ryan's face. No response. The bell rang and everyone shuffled out of the courtyard.

Drew made his way to his first class. He walked into Mrs. White's room where he had Honors English I. Mrs. White took roll and when she called Drew's name he stated 'here'. Though she questioned his presence.

"He's not here Mrs. White."

Next was Dr. Neikirk's class. Again, Drew wasn't acknowledged when roll was taken. Throughout the rest of the day his presence was never noticed. By the end of the day the only people that seemed to know he was there were his parents. After his nightly routine had ended he leapt into bed.

"Maybe it was all just a weird dream", he reassured himself. He drifted off to sleep.

**Drew's POV**

I awoke, or so I thought I did, to see some sort of hole in space above me. It shone with millions of colors and glimmered any which way I moved. I wanted to make sure it was all fake so I could sleep once again. I reached up with my hand and found it pulling me towards it. There was no going back . I was gone. Traveling through the rift before I landed. Pain, shadows, and a terrible migrane. Then I blacked out. Black and shadows.

I awoke, chained to a grand-sized bed. The chains were fairly long so I assumed whoever captured me wanted me to have some free space. On the other side of the door I heard voices. They may have sounded small and sweet but for all I knew they could be evil rapists! I panicked!


	2. Chapter 2

**Drew's POV**

I couldn't help myself, I panicked! The evil rapists, or sweet people, were right on the other side of that door. The knob slowly turned and what was there...

'Wow, I was completely wrong.', I thought. Standing there were two talking ponies and a dragon.

The first pony was a tall, majestic white horse. She bore a horn and wings, and sitting on her head was a golden crown. Her tall, slender form accentuated her slight curves and her flank bore the everlasting symbol of a sun.

The second pony was shorter than the one who seemed to be ruler. She was a lavender color and upon her head was a horn. Down on her flank was a purple star highlighted by a white star.

The last creature to enter the room was the purple dragon. His purple scales were complemented with bright green spines. His green eyes carried an eerie glow and his rear area didn't seem to bear a symbol.

The ruler spoke first, "My name is Princess Celestia, what is yours?"

"Drew Derek Zoolander."

"Would it be alright if I asked you some questions?"

"Well, you just did and yes."

"Where did you come from and how did you get here?"

"I came from a place called Earth. I believe I came through a rift in time and space."

"When did you come here and why have you come here?"

"I'm not sure of when or why. But, in the case of why, it was unintentional."

To conclude her interrogation,"Where wil you stay?"

"I don't have any idea."

"Well I have a deal for you", h looked into her eyes. "I will provide you with food, shelter, and drink if...", she paused and looked at me, "...you comply with any favor I ask of you."

He hesitated at first, "Alright princess, I accept your offer."

**ONE WEEK LATER**

It was Saturday and the Princess requested that Drew be in her room at 7:00 P.M.. He expected to be sorting papers so he was saving his fun activities for tomorrow.

**(6:59 P.M.)**

Drew entered Celestia's room full of anxiety and fear.

"Princess i'm here", he said to the darkness.

Just then the door shut and a voice spoke out of the darkness. "Good, now I ask of you my first favor." A light flicked on and standing before him was the princess.

"What exactly do you need?", he asked.

"I want you to take me right here, right now!", she demanded.

"Okay", he replied, grabbing her arm and pulling her close. "There."

"That's not what I meant", she lay down on her bed, presenting herself to him in a seductive manner. She then used her magic to pull him on to the bed next to her.

"Well, what exactly did you mean?"

Celestia rolled on top of Drew and pinned him down. "This is what I meant." She began grinding against him. Drew, again, started to panic.

'Oh fuck, oh fuck, oooooh fuck', he thought to himself. 'What do I do?' Celestia continued to grind against him with ferocity.

**Drew's POV**

It felt sensational, I won't lie. But, it just didn't feel right. I tried to move, but she had me pinned with her magic. She began to put more pressure in her grindings. It hurt, but the pleasure greatly compensated for the pain.

**Celestia's POV**

It was wonderful. The fabric of his clothing felt so undescribable. I know it's wrong, but taking advantage is a better way to phrase it. He came here on accident, I just held alter-intentions. It's not like he isn't enjoying it.

**Drew's POV**

I didn't care anymore.

**WAIT!**

I cared, and I cared very much. I was letting a talking, flying, magical horse use me for her double intentions.

**Third Person POV**

**"STOP!"** Celestia didn't stop though. Instead she moved up. She positioned her dripping, wet pussy above his face.

"Lick", she commanded.

"No!" Just then a pain shot through his head. It didn't take a genius to deduce that Celestia was the cause of this. So, he took a lick, but when he stopped the pain came back. He took the path of less dignity, of course. He began to lick, over and over and over.

"Oh", she'd say in between moans. He felt so disgusted but he wanted to stay away from the oain. He kept up for another hour before the dreadful moment came.

The princess cried out as she cummed all over his face. He felt the stress release and he could once again move. He ran into the bathroom and cleaned his face off before leaving.

Celestia followed him and began to ask what he was doing?

"Where are you going?"

"I'm fed up already princess. Everything was fine until you forced me int intimacies!"

"Fine then, the deal is off!"

"FINE BY ME!", he screamed as he exited the castle, not looking back.


End file.
